


Здравствуй

by ReinforcedYuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinforcedYuki/pseuds/ReinforcedYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меня зовут Маюзуми Чихиро, и меня собираются посадить.</p>
<p>/за бетинг спасибо Johnny Christmas (reinbow_raindeer)<br/>//The Rainbow World 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здравствуй

— Добрый день. Меня зовут Мибучи Лео, теперь я веду ваше дело.

— Здравствуйте.

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Меня зовут Маюзуми Чихиро, дата рождения: первое марта 19** года, знак зодиака Рыбы, четвёртая группа крови.

— Семейное положение?

— Холост.

— Место жительства?

— Снимаю квартиру в Накано со знакомым.

— Ваша профессия?

— Занимаюсь оверклокингом, постоянного места работы нет.

— Чем занимается ваш сосед? Что вы можете о нем сказать?

— Его зовут Хаяма Котаро, день рождения двадцать пятого июля, год не помню, Лев, третья группа крови. Он редко бывает дома, мы почти не пересекаемся. Где он работает и кем, не имею понятия.

— Господин Маюзуми, вас обвиняют в…

Бла-бла-бла.

Я не слушал Мибучи. Смотрел на его наманикюренные руки, ухоженное лицо, гладко расчёсанные волосы. Жеманность, томный взгляд. Он не скрывал свою ориентацию, а скорее наоборот: я бы мог посчитать, что Мибучи заигрывает со мной, если бы не обстоятельства. 

Хотя… с этого станется.

— Вы признаёте себя виновным?

— Нет.

— Очень жаль.

Ещё бы. Меня обвинили во взломе правительственной базы данных и предложили сотрудничество со следствием. Если я открою имена заказчиков или сообщников, мне скостят срок.

Но я не признал свою вину. 

Назвал Мибучи педиком. 

У меня не было денег на адвоката, а предоставленный государством защищать меня не стремился.

В общем, впаяли мне по полной. Более того, за «оскорбление офицера при исполнении» меня отправили к самым отъявленным мерзавцам. Тюремный смотритель, гаденько улыбаясь, проводил меня в камеру. Его веселье было мне непонятно.

Но, когда я увидел своего сокамерника, всё встало на свои места. Моим соседом — разумеется, совершенно случайно, а не потому, что Мибучи постарался — оказался «самый жестокий преступник современности». 

Человек со взглядом змеи.

Акаши Сейджуро.

...

Когда смотритель запер камеру и ушёл, Акаши улыбнулся.

— Здравствуй, Чихиро.

Я шумно сглотнул. 

Мне конец…

…

…Вы этого ожидали?

Что ж, давайте начнем сначала.

 

Меня зовут Маюзуми Чихиро, дата рождения: первое марта, знак зодиака Рыбы, четвёртая группа крови. 

Я люблю поковыряться в «железе», так что время от времени ремонтирую компы, охотнее всего занимаюсь разгоном. Мне нравится, что для этого не нужно покидать свой дом и заставлять себя общаться с людьми.

Но это так, хобби. Хотя официально я нигде не работаю, обычно у меня полно заданий от босса. К счастью, для их выполнения тоже необязательно выходить из комнаты. Кстати, взламывать базы данных, в том числе и правительственные, мне приходилось, но это было давно, ещё в университете, на спор. Сейчас подобная ерунда меня не интересует.

Специалист по взломам у нас — Райдзю. Не баз, а дверей и сейфов — его ни одна система охраны ещё не смогла остановить. Отчасти поэтому я не хотел жить с ним, но меня переубедили.

Настоящее имя Райдзю — Хаяма Котаро, день рождения двадцать пятого июля, Лев, третья группа крови.

Он может отсутствовать неделями, мотаясь по стране по заданиям босса. Чем именно он там занимается, я не интересуюсь. Но даже когда Хаяма зависает дома по несколько суток подряд, мы почти не пересекаемся — я редко покидаю свою комнату. Так что это не проблема. К тому же, в такие дни можно не париться с заказом еды — Мибучи готовит на всех с запасом.

Мибучи — двадцать третье сентября, Весы, группа крови вторая — открытый гей, а так же продажный коп в классическом понимании: босс ему платит, и он ведёт нужные дела нужным образом. 

Когда Хаяма в городе, они трахаются как кролики постоянно и как кошки громко. Когда его нет, Мибучи в квартире не появляется принципиально. В школе, насколько я помню по клубу, их отношения были похожи на какие-то «дочки-матери». Так что в плане любовника Мибучи я бы скорее поставил на Небую, чем Хаяму, но оказался бы не прав. Как они сошлись так близко, я не знаю, это мне тоже не интересно.

У Мибучи, кстати, всегда есть какая-нибудь байка из жизни отдела. Когда мы — очень редко — все собираемся за одним столом, слушать его даже увлекательно. Обычно дома он появляется через тридцать четыре минуты после окончания смены — ровно столько нужно, чтобы добраться от его участка до нашей квартиры. А бывает, что задерживается на часы или вовсе появляется только на следующий вечер. По разным причинам: задержания, допросы, засады. В такие дни Хаяма особенно шумный: врубает музыку на весь дом, включает телевизор, мечется по квартире, чем-то гремя — беспокоится. Я бы сам не поверил, если б не видел собственными глазами. Возможно, не зря волнуется: за эти годы бывало когда Мибучи приходил и подстреленным, и избитым, и с переломами. Но при нём, кстати, Хаяма и виду не подаёт, что от неизвестности на стенку лезет.

Удивительно. 

Иногда, в особо хорошем настроении или просто выпив, Хаяма с блаженным видом выдаёт что-то типа: «Это — настоящая любовь, Маюзуми. Мы как две детальки паззла, подходим друг другу идеально! Две половинки одного целого!»

Я не спорю — себе дороже. Хаяма, как идеальная деталька паззла, идеально вставляет Мибучи, это очевидно. Настоящая любовь? Возможно. Я слышал, что она ослепляет, а эти двое меня не замечают, хотя я могу сидеть рядом.

Раньше я даже любил задержаться в кухне или гостиной, когда они вваливались туда, сдирая друг с друга одежду. 

Просто я люблю смотреть.

Но Акаши предпочитает слушать.

Мне это нравится. Мне в нём нравится очень многое. И рядом с ним я чувствую себя по-настоящему целым. Думаю, это тоже настоящая любовь.

Ах да, Акаши — двадцатое декабря, Стрелец, четвёртая группа крови — наш босс.

Работать с ним — одно удовольствие. Трахаться — тоже, но это к делу не относится.

Планы Акаши идеальны, сам Акаши абсолютен — что тут ещё скажешь?

Разве что за своих он выколет глаза любому, даже себе. К счастью, в этом нет необходимости.

Поэтому, когда Ниджимуре понадобился Хайзаки, Акаши взялся, не задумываясь. Хотя я бы этого маньяка ни за что бы не стал вытаскивать. Ему только на пользу — столько раз предупреждали и Ниджимура, и сам Акаши, чтобы держал себя в руках.

Акаши потребовалось несколько дней на составление плана и несколько месяцев на создание репутации. Потом он намеренно подставился и с помощью Мибучи сам попал в тюрьму, где отбывал срок Хайзаки. Затем к ним должен был присоединиться я и помочь с побегом.

Потому что я — невидимка. Меня никто не замечал и не замечает. Даже, бывает, свои.

Кроме Акаши, само собой.

 

Итак, тюремный смотритель, гаденько улыбаясь, проводил меня в камеру. Моим сокамерником, разумеется, «совершенно случайно», оказался Акаши Сейджуро.

Когда смотритель запер камеру и ушёл, Акаши улыбнулся.

— Здравствуй, Чихиро.

Я шумно сглотнул. Наконец-то.

— Здравствуй, Сейджуро.

Как же я соскучился.


End file.
